Incapable
by MysteryDream3
Summary: A witch bound Klaus to Caroline in hopes that love might change him. The spell has some unwanted side affects for Caroline, like the telepathic connection between the two that has him visiting her every night in her dreams.
1. Chapter 1:The Sacrifice

_**Chapter One**_

_"Caroline." Said a voice from behind her in a distinct British accent. She stood with her back to him knowing exactly who it was. The same man that visited her dreams every night since she became a vampire. "I'm getting closer. I can feel it."_

_She took a deep breath and turned around to see the tall blond man with piercing blue eyes staring intently at her. "I know." She spoke begrudgingly._

_He smirked stepping towards her. "Come on Caroline." The way he said her name made her cringe. "You will be mine, accept it."_

_"I have accepted it, that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Her voice was full of venom. His eyes narrowed at her. "You're a monster."_

_Then his fangs were in her skin, and it hurt. One arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him, the other in her hair pulling her head to the side. He pulled back, after what seemed like an eternity to Caroline, only to torture her more as he whispered taunting words in her ear._

_"Just wait until I find you, if your blood tastes this sweet in a dream I can only imagine what it actually taste's like." She shivered feeling his breath on her. All of the dreams with him were always so real. Though technically they weren't dreams as much as a telepathic connection._

_Caroline wanted to get her hands on whatever witch did the spell that bound Klaus to her. He was a monster and apparently whoever did that spell thought that a woman could change that. Caroline was very convinced that the witch was wrong._

_From what she had seen of Klaus he was not changing, nor did he want to change. Too bad for Caroline he still wanted her. According to him he loved her, according to her though he is not capable of love. "The sacrifice will be tonight." He smirked putting a hand under her chin and tipping her head up, forcing her to look at him. "You will see, by tomorrow we will be together."_

_She shook her head. "In your dreams."_

_His smirk grew. "Always." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips._

**_-;-_**

Caroline opened her eyes breathing erratically shaking her head. She tried to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling. All she ever wanted was a regular life, to grow old in Mystic Falls with a nice _human_ boy. Being promised to an evil original hybrid left little chance of that, then again so did being a vampire.

When the dreams first started she tried to talk to Bonnie, but just couldn't for some reason. It was like when you were compelled not to tell someone something. So no one knew about her horrendous, soon to be, hybrid problem, though she knew nothing of their problems either. She hated how often they would just completely leave her out of the loop. Not finding out things until she had been captured and tortured was getting slightly obnoxious.

She knew there was something big going on with them, but she gave up on trying to get them to tell her things a while ago. Besides she had problems of her own to deal with.

Caroline was starting to understand why vampires hated witches so much, they liked to do things like this. She groaned getting up to take a shower, stopping to check her phone. There was one message from Elena, apparently Carol Lockwood got hurt and was in the hospital.

Everyone was always getting hurt or had some ridiculous thing going on. She took a long hot shower before trading her pajamas for jeans and a red t-shirt with a white jacket. Then she decided to head to the hospital to see Carol.

**-;-**

Caroline's eyes opened slowly looking around the dark room. "Tyler." She whispered at his unconscious figure. She began to pull at the chains on her wrists. "Tyler!" She called.

He groaned pulling at the chains that attached to the wall. "What the- what happened?"

"I'm not sure..." Caroline frowned. "There were witches and vervain and then I woke up here..."

Tyler suddenly put the pieces together. He knew exactly who had done this. "Damn it! It's Klaus." He snarled

Caroline's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "What?"

Tyler looked surprised that she didn't know. "Didn't they tell you?" Caroline shook her head. "Klaus is performing some sort of creepy sacrifice and in it he has to kill a vampire and a werewolf." Tyler paused, letting it sink in. "...And a doppelganger, meaning Elena."

"Of course." Caroline said falling back into the wall. If only they had told her what was happening. She could have stopped all of this. It was inevitable she couldn't run from him, and it frightened her to no end. Not that she would let anyone else know that. "Tyler, I am not going to let you die."

"Caroline, it's not yo-" Tyler was cut off by a loud noise.

Her head snapped towards the sound, her eyes filled with hope, and just a little bit of doubt. "Barbie, you wanna explain why your boyfriend is out there with a gun full of wooden bullets?" Damon asked as he entered the dark cave.

"Damon!" She never thought she would be so happy to see him. "Wait Matt?"

"Yeah, Matt. Whatever it doesn't matter right now. Let's just get out of here." He said breaking the chains easily. He grabbed her arm and started leading her out.

"Wait!" She stopped pulling Damon back. "I'm not leaving without him." Caroline said pointing at Tyler.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright."

The things that Klaus did that night were terrible, and Caroline was thankful that she was not part of it. She had escaped. He hadn't found her and hopefully wouldn't for a while. She knew eventually he would find her but she hoped she would have some time.

After this day all she wanted was to curl up and go to bed, what she didn't want was to see him in her dream. Sadly they were kinda've a package deal.

_**-;-**  
_

_"Hello, love." He spoke softly from the other side of the small white room. "I'm a hybrid now, almost everything went according to plan. Though the first vampire and werewolf I captured escaped." He made a look of distaste._

_"Well isn't that wonderful." She sneered sarcastically. "You can go off and make a bunch of hybrids and leave me alone." It was a long shot, but she had to try._

_He smirked and stood up straight sauntering over to her. "I am going to come looking for you, very soon. I just have to take care of a few things." He moved closer to her grabbing herhand and spinning her around like they were dancing. "It would make everything much easier if you just told me where you are." He said bringing her closer to him and stepping in rythym with the music in his head._

_"I'm good." She said plainly. "What are you doing?" She asked trying to hide that she was smiling a little as he twirled her around once more._

_"Dancing." He said with a wide grin._

_She laughed and it was strange and she hated to admit it but sometimes these dreams with him weren't so bad. Caroline could see his blue eyes light up when he heard her laugh. Pretending to ignore it she cleared her throat to hide the contented sigh as he pulled her into his embrace._

_"I love you Caroline." He told her._

_"You are not capable of love." She replied as usual._

_**-;-**  
_

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Found

**Thank you guys so much for the all the reviews on the last chapter! Anyway here's chapter two! I hope you like it!**

_**Chapter Two**_

He hadn't been in her dreams for over a week, that is why she stopped being careful. She was so excited about having a normal senior prank night. Of course, like everything else in her life, it went awry. Klaus showed up with his sister, he still hadn't seen her. She never thought she would be thankful of the nicknames people loved to give her, but on this day she was. As long as everyone kept calling her vampire barbie or blondie, she just might be able to get out of here without him seeing her. Besides he was focused on creating hybrids, not her.

Caroline was incapacited by Rebekah who she had never met before, but Klaus had said things about her in his dreams. From what she could gather Rebekah wasn't someone to be messed with. She woke up to see Tyler laying on the ground, not breathing. "Tyler!" She exclaimed.

"He's dead...-ish." A voice came from behind her, she whipped around to see Rebekah looking at a cell phone.

"What?" Caroline asked panicking, she stood up and tried to find his pulse but couldn't. "What did you do to him?"

"He's transitioning, he's becoming a hybrid." Rebekah told her than went back to looking at the phone. Tyler suddenly sat up gasping for breath.

"Caroline? What happened?" He asked at that exact moment the door opened and Caroline backed away as Klaus entered the room. She was hoping he wouldn't notice her, being so focused on making his hybrids and all maybe he would just let her fade into the background.

She wsn't listening to what he was saying to Rebekah and Tyler to caught up in her own thoughts, only snapped back to reality when she saw Tyler writhing in pain on the floor. "No! Tyler!" She screamed as Rebekah grabbed her and held her back.

Klaus' eyes darted away from the writhing hybrid and to the hysterical girl, his eyes widened at the sight. "Rebekah." He said so quietly if they weren't vampires they wouldn't have heard. Caroline froze stiff as a board. "Let her go."

Caroline inhaled a shaky breath as Rebekah let go of her, she just stood there. Tyler was finall calming down, but all of Klaus' attention was on the girl in front of him. The girl he had seen so many times in his dreams, she was even more beautiful in person. He took a few cautious steps towards her, slightly afraid she would disappear suddenly. "Caroline." He said softly taking slow deliberate steps until he was right in front of her.

He just stared at her, Tyler and Rebekah watched the scene in front of them with complete and total confusion, Caroline glared at him before lifting her hand up and sending it across his face. His eyes flashed black for just a second. He grabbed both of Carolines wrists in his hands and glared back. "I would not do that if I were you." He warned.

"Well I wouldn't change my boyfriend into a hybrid if I were you." She replied through gritted teeth trying, in vain, to rip her wrists from his grip.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Your _boyfriend_?" He repeated venomously.

"Yes, my boyfriend. I do have a life you know, I don't just sit in my room and wait for you to show up." She was finally able to tear her wrists from her grip. "Spell or no spell, you can't control me." She snarled.

"Really?" He asked backing her into a corner of the classroom.

Nodding nervously her eyes filled with fear, despite her attempts to cover it.

"Get away from her!" Tyler yelled lunging at him.

"Rebekah, please take care of him." He waved a hand in the air and Rebekah grabbed Tyler and pulled him back, still looking on with bewilderment.

Before she even knew what was happening he had one hand in her hair pulling her head back to reveal her throat. "Really?" He whispered one more time before sinking his teeth into her flesh. Caroline didn't even let out a whimper as he drained her. Slowly she lost consciousness.

Klaus dropped her limp body carelessly to the ground, finally coming out of the daze that Carolines presence had put him in he began to realize the boy was still yelling. "What the hell did you do to her?" He screamed.

He turned around slowly wiping the blood from his lips. "It doesn't matter, she is no longer any of your concern."

**-;-**

Caroline opened her eyes, latching her teeth into the bloody arm in front of her without even thinking about it, her need for blood overpowering reason. "That's it, sweetheart." Klaus' voice was coming from behind her which is when she realized that she was on a bed, in Klaus' arms.

She groaned pushing his wrist away from her looking up at the hybrid. It was strange, being with him in real life. It kinda felt like it was all just a dream and she could wake up at anytime if it got too bad. 'But even in her dreams that didn't always work, and it would probably work a lot less in real life.

"Hello, love." He smiled down at her brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"What did you do?" She asked weakly.

"I was right, your blood tastes magnificent." He looked her up and down and the way his eyes roamed her body had her holding back a shiver.

"Where am I? Where's Tyler?" She asked rolling her head to the side so she could see the room. It had a slightly hideous green and white pattern that screamed hotel room.

"We are at a small motel just out of virginia. As for Tyler I think it would be best if you forgot about him." He said dangerously

She shot up, ignoring how her body protested to the sudden movement, looking at him with fear filling her eyes. "What did you do to him?"

He placed a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her. "I didn't do anything Caroline, but you are with me now." He said in that calm voice that sounded more like he was about to snap. Sensing this, Caroline laid back down on the bed next to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry I was just worried about my _friend_." She told him with a small smile. Over the last year or so she had learned his moods quite well through their dreams. Well Caroline has always been very bold and not one to back down easily, she knew that with Klaus sometimes you have to back down, if you don't want innocent bystanders murdered.

He turned his head to face hers, a small smile spreading across his own lips.

She didn't really know how to react to the situation she was in now. Caroline could demand to go home, but she knew he wouldn't take her. Maybe she could convince him to take her to see her mother sometime, but she figured she'd probably have to gain his trust first. Suddenly her thoughts sunk in. She was bending to _his _will. Caroline Forbes does not do that ever.

"I want to go home." She said and his face mirrored her frown almost perfectly.

"I can't let you do that." He told her reaching a hand out to carress her cheek. Of course Caroline pushed his hand away getting off the bed. "Caroline." He called after her in a distressed tone.

"Why are you so obbsessed with me?" Caroline complained stomping her foot childishly her back to him.

Then his arms were wrapped around her waist, her back pressed to his chest. "Caroline, I love you." He whispered into her neck before lightly kissing it.

She felt herself calm completely to his touch, she had to continually remind herself that Klaus was, in fact, a bad guy.

"Klaus, I'm tired." She stated hoping it would get her out of this situation. He turned her around and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest then." He said with a smile. "I will get things ready for where we are going next."

Caroline gave him a puzzled look. "Where are we going next?"

He smirked and gestured towards the bed. "It's a secret, now get some rest. You had a long day."

**-;-**

**So what did you think? Please review! Follow me on tumblr klarolinedrabblerequests**


	3. Chapter 3:Surprise

As Caroline sat there trying to fall asleep she couldn't help thinking back to the first dream she had with Klaus...

_"Who are you?" She asked the strange and exrtemely good looking man as he made his way toward her in the empty room with white walls and floor tiles. It was so plain, but real, and so unlike her other dreams._

_He approached her with a predatory gaze. "My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus." He said in a sweet British accent. _

_"I'm Caroline." She smiled._

_"I know." He told her. "You will be mine Caroline, maybe not for a while, but in a year or maybe a century I will find you." _

_His words frightened her a bit, who was this man, and what was he talking about? What did he mean by finding her? Should she be hiding? "What do you mean? I'm right here." She said furrowing her eye brows in confusion. _

_Klaus sighed lifting his hand to lightly graze her cheek. "You are the definition of so close yet so far away." He said smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. He reached out a hand towards her. "Would you like to dance?"_

_Caroline stared at his hand for a second considering his offer, after a minute of deliberation she smiled nad placed her hand in his. He spun her around and into his arms. "There is no music." She told him wondering if he was aware of this as they danced._

_He laughed lightly. "Do you really need music to dance?"_

_"It helps." She laughed._

_"Your voice is music enough for me." He said holding her gaze with his own._

_After a few seconds, or hours, of silence Caroline looked down blushing. _

_He dipped her without warning, and she let out a small gasp as his face was suddenly very close to hers. Without hesitation he closed the distance between them, she couldn't surpress the moan as their lips moved together. All her worries were forgotten in that moment, she did not want to hide from this man, not in the slightest. _

_**-;-**_

Caroline found herself drifting to sleep finally. She was thankful of this because she wasn't sure she could control herself around Klaus right now. Caroline felt two warm arms wrap around her as she fell asleep, unsure if it was part of a dream or reality.

Klaus placed a light kiss on the top her head. He knew it might be difficult, but she would fall for him like he did for her the first time he saw her. Sometimes he would ponder on how he really didn't deserve her. He was a monster, as she had said so many times. He didn't care that he did not deserve her though. He was Klaus Mikaelson and he _always _got what he wanted, and what he wanted now was Caroline Forbes.

-;-

Caroline woke up in a different room, this one was more tasteful than the last, not perfect but better. It was mostly white and red. She was laying on a comfortable white couch with small white and red pillows. It took her a moment to realize Klaus was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" She called, it echoed through the seemingly empty room.

"Morning, love." Caroline jumped almost falling off the couch when she heard his voice close behind her.

M-morning." She stuttered. "Where are we?"

He smiled. "North Dakota."

"What?" She gave him a puzzled look. He had always talked about taking her to Rome, Paris, and Tokoyo. Why would he take her to North Dakota?

"Caroline, there is more to the world than big cities, and well Paris is beautiful so is this." He said pulling back a long red curtain to reveal a large window that took up an entire wall. Outside it was flat fields as far as the eye can see.

"Really?" She asked doubtfully.

He laughed. "See, you have to appreciate the beauty of places like this before you can appreciate the beauty of a "place like Paris." He looked away for a second adding the last sentence under his breath. "Also I hear there is a werewolf pack running around not far from hear."

Caroline pretended not to hear that, deciding she didn't want to get into how much she dissaproved of his stupid hybrid army right now. "Klaus I have lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere my entire life."

He shook his head and sighed. "You'll see, just wait." He smiled.

Caroline looked out the abnormally large window. She supposed it was rather beautiful in it's own way. She doubted that observation would be enough to convince Klaus to leave though.

-;-

**Thanks for reading everybody! Please review! Follow me on tumblr klarolinedrabblerequests.**


	4. Chapter 4:Change

_**Chapter Four**_

Caroline sat on the couch her face tucked into a pillow to muffle her screams of anger. Klaus had just left, not without telling that she would not make it far if she tried to run. He destroyed half the cabin when he found out that Stefan had taken his family. One of the many things she really hated about Klaus were his stupid mood swings.

It reminded her of the first time he tried to make hybrids, he was furious when he failed. That was one of the more frightening dreams with Klaus. Sometimes she wondered why she called them dreams when they were usually more like nightmares.

-;-

_"Klaus?" She asked confused as he stood with his back to her._

_He turned around and his eyes were black with a gold ring, his jaw clenched tightly. The moment he laid eyes on her though his face softened. He didn't look happy but at least he wasn't frighteningly furious._

_"What happened?" Caroline asked carefully._

_He looked at the ground then back at her and she could see some of his anger returning. "It didn't work."_

_"What didn't work?" She asked staring at him intently just waiting for him to snap._

_"When I tried to make hybrids they all died." He growled, sitting down on the ground pouting like a child with a broken toy._

_She frowned. "You'll figure it out." Caroline said reassuringly, not completely sure why she was trying to make him feel better._

_He looked up at her his eyes back to their normal blue, frowning when he saw how wary Caroline was of him. Even though he knew she had every reason to be, he didn't want her to be. Klaus wanted her to be comfortable with him. To talk to him, to look at him like he wasn't a monster. He hated himself every time he made her cry, or when he got angry and hurt her. Of course he was too proud to admit that he regretted his actions ever, even to her._

_In less than a second he had Caroline pinned against the wall. She could see an unknown emotion playing across his features. "Klaus, please...you're hurting me." Her arms felt like they were snapping under his grip. The worst part about a dream that was built through a telapathic connection was you could feel things, not as strong as you would in real life just a fraction of that, but it still hurt._

_"Be quiet." He growled lowering his head to kiss lightly her collarbone and up her throat to her jawline and finally her lips. When he looked back to her eyes it hurt him to see the tears there. All he wanted was for her to love him, not fear him. He wanted the future that the witches had shown him. Somehow he couldn't see that happening if he couldn't stop himself from hurting her._

_Pulling back he dropped his hands and stared dejectedly at the bruise marks, that had yet to heal, on her arms. "I'm sorry." He sighed sadly, and then he was gone._

_She closed her eyes finally able to relax for the first time in a long time she just thought about those last words. 'I'm sorry', Klaus never apologized. Klaus would kill your entire family and then shrug. It just didn't make sense._

**-;-**

Klaus walked back into the small cabin later that night to see that Caroline had fallen asleep on the couch, he didn't miss the tear stains on her cheeks. He lifted her up and set her down so that she was laying across his chest, pulling her closely. Again he had lost his temper, and again he had made her cry.

He loved her, he knew he loved her. The thing was he had never actually been in love before. Klaus knew how to be charming and sweet, but mostly just as a mask to cover up the monster he really was. With Caroline though it didn't always seem like a mask, he wanted her to be happy, he truly did.

He had never had to control himself though, he has always been able to do what he wanted and get what he wanted, through force, compulsion or torture. Those methods didn't work when it came to love though.

He wanted it to be real, he wanted to be there with Caroline on her thousandth birthday. He wanted to be there when she saw the world. He didn't see that happening if she was too busy fearing him. He needed to make her understand, to get her to see that he wasn't only evil. It wasn't going to be easy since he wasn't even sure that he wasn't only evil. He decided that he couldn't have a girl as bright beautiful and strong in his arms if he was only evil.

Lightly kissing the top of her head he vowed to try and change, for her. "You'll see Caroline, I can change. I can be good, for you." He whispered softly into her blond curls.

-;-

Caroline woke to the sound of pots and pans clanking. Yawning she looked around to see everything was back to normal. A lot of things she had seen Klaus destroy  
were gone now, but the room was otherwise oblivious to the previous trauma it had experienced at the hybrids hands.

Looking towards the sound that woke her she saw Klaus standing in the kitchen, cooking, "Klaus?" She called warily, standing nervously from the couch.

He turned around to greet her with a warm smile. "I'm making spaghetti." He told her. "Do you like spaghetti?"

She nodded, eyeing him skeptically. "You're not angry anymore?" She asked sounding rather child-like.

Klaus walked towards her, and she didn't have to remind herself to take a step back this time, he didn't seem as threatening as usual.

He lowered his head a little as he approached her so they were at eye level. "It was wrong of me to take that out on you Caroline. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He said sincerely.

Loving the way the frown disappeared from her face just like that, he pressed his lips softly to her forehead before cheerfully making his way back to the kitchen.

Leaving a slightly dumbfounded, but otherwise hopeful Caroline standing in the living room with a look of surprise frozen on her features.

The sincere side of Klaus was a side she had only seen a couple of times.

-;-

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Follow me on tumblr **_**klarolinedrabblerequests**_**. Thanks to **_**maevelin**_** for all your help on this chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Stumbled

_**Chapter Five**_

_"Why don't you hate him?" He asked after she had accidentally confessed the details of her dad torturing her. Klaus was sitting against the wall and had Caroline sitting across his lap resting comfortably against his chest. _

_She sighed. "Because...he's my father. I can't hate him." _

_He gave her a questioning look, but thankfully let it drop._

_"Why do you hate your father?" She asked, he was sitting against the wall and had her sitting across his lap._

_"My father- Mikael, has always hated me, why shouldn't I hate him? He thinks me an abomination, a monster. Even when I was human." He said venomously his voice filled with so much hatred and contempt that made her shudder._

_"I'm sorry." She said softly._

_He sighed sadly before wrapping his arms around her waist. "He doesn't matter anymore, he's gone." _

_-;-_

_**One year ago...**_

"Klaus." Rita said calmly, causing a growl to escape his throat, right now he was anything but calm. Mikael had been released and he wanted to continue his previous quest, to find Klaus and put a stake through his heart. "There are much more important matters at hand than Mikael."

He looked at her in disbelief. "What could possibly be more important? Mikael is the only one who has a weapon that can kill me!"

She smiled mischievously, standing up and walking over to the back of the room she picked up a couple herbs. "You are lonely." She stated making her way back over to him.

He frowned, confused by her actions. "What?"

"I need to show you something." She told him mixing some things together in a small wine glass. "Drink this."

Klaus looked at it skeptically, wondering if he should trust this witch. Finally he decided, what did he have to lose, so he drank it. Rita began chanting things from a grimoire and then everything went black for Klaus.

Then he was somewhere else entirely. He was in a brightly lit living room, sitting on a small couch.

"Klaus?" A female voice called from the next room over. "Could you give me a little help with these boxes?"

He warily made his way into the room, that he now realized was a kitchen, looking around the corner carefully. There stood a beautiful blond woman stacking things into empty cupboards. He stared for a long time, until she looked up at him and laughed. "Are you going to help me or just stare like a creeper?"

He didn't know what to say, so he continued to stare at her, her smile faded a little and she walked up to him taking his face in her hands, surprising him. "What's wrong?" The mystery girl asked searching his eyes for any sign of distress. Well he searched her beautiful blue eyes for any sign of fear. He saw none just concern. It was somewhat a relief actually...

"N-nothing." He said, in an attempt to cover up his confusion he smiled.

She returned the smile immediately before kissing him lightly on the lips, moving her hands from his face so she could wrap her arms around his neck before kissing him again. This time it was deeper, and he couldn't control the need to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her as close as he possibly could.

Everything about this strange woman that he had only known for a matter of minutes, made him outrageously happy. She pulled back after an immeasurable amount of time. "Now, will you help me unpack these boxes?" The girl laughed, musically.

He nodded, not sure what else to say, feeling completely stunned by this girl he had never met before.

Then everything went black for Klaus again, when he woke up it was dark, the slightest light shining in from the moon outside. He was on a bed. Looking over he saw the same blonde girl from before. "Caroline." He whispered, not knowing where the name came from, but knowing it surely belonged to her.

"Hmmm?" She hummed softly, turning on her side and opening her eyes sleepily to look at him. "What is it?" She asked, curiously.

"Nothing." He said softly smiling at her. She nodded moving closer to him so her hands were on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Again it confused him, what was this some strange dream? A cruel dream reminding him of how alone he was, how much he craved the affections of this girl he had never met. This girl that it hurt to think of as not real, just a figment of his mind, he was sure.

Everything went black again, and then he was kissing the girl, Caroline, unyielding. His body pressed so close to hers he could feel her heart beat. "Klaus." She moaned against his lips, eliciting a growl from him. "I love you." She whispered, Klaus pulled back suddenly realizing what she just said. She loved him?

Then it was gone, he woke up and he was back in the room with the Rita. He looked around completely bewildered by what had just happened. Rita was grinning wickedly. "Her name is Caroline." She said looking at him intently, gauging his reaction to the dream, when he just stared she continued. "She is your soulmate. The problem is vampires mess with the balance of nature. There is only one sure way to make sure you end up together."

He looked up at her, wanting to deny any soulmate nonsense, love was a vampires greatest weakness. "I don't need a soulmate." He scoffed.

Rita shook her head. "You need her, and you know it. She is your greatest strength." She said contradicting his previous thought. "She needs you as well."

"What exactly is this one way?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

Rita smiled. "There is a very old binding spell that I can do. Much more powerful than most binding spells. I have never used it so I am not completely sure how powerful. You will not be able to stay apart, not for long anyway."

He nodded, looking down thoughtfully for a long while. "Do the spell." He said finally looking up at her.

-;-

"Caroline." He said entering the cabin, he was starting to think that whoever said there were werewolves here was lying.

"Yes?" She called from the living room. Klaus walked into the room to see she was sprawled across the couch with a book in her hand, and a blood bag, that Klaus had provided for her reluctantly, in the other.

He smiled at her when she blushed and sat up straight, she really was adorable. "I was wondering if you wanted to go do something fun?"

She laughed. "Again, there is nothing fun to do in North Dakota."

"We'll see about that." He said with a devilish smirk, opening the front door and gesturing outside.

She shook her head, but followed him outside.

-;-

They had been driving for twenty minutes before arriving at a small coffee shop in the middle of nowhere. She gave him a questioning look as he opened her door holding out a hand to her. "I'm showing you the beauty of the small places." He explained.

She sighed and took his hand. _This place makes Mystic Falls look like a big town, _she thought bitterly.

Entering the coffee shop she looked around at the small mismatching tables, at least it matched the mismatching chairs. Half the table clothes were white, and the others were red and white. She chuckled quietly. Klaus rolled his eyes ignoring her rudeness, smiling at the older woman behind the counter. "Nicholas!" The woman exclaimed in a strange accent Caroline didn't recognize, walking around the counter and throwing her arms around him.

"Lisa, how are you?" He asked with a smile returning her embrace. This whole scene just seemed strange to Caroline.

"I'm alright." The woman frowned after a moment. "I might have to close down the shop though." She said sadly.

Klaus looked genuinely upset. "What do you mean, this town would be nothing without your shop." _Literally_, Caroline added silently.

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know if I can keep it open anymore, since they put in that highway no one passes by anymore. I have hardly any customers." Klaus' frown deepened, but she waved it off like it was no big deal. "Enough about me. Who is this beautiful young lady with you?" She looked to Caroline with a friendly smile.

"This is Caroline." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Caroline, this is Lisa."

Caroline reached out her hand to shake Lisa's, but instead of shaking her hand Lisa pulled her towards her and hugged her. "It's wonderful to meet you Caroline. Be careful of this one." She said with a wink, gesturing toward Klaus. Then turning to Klaus she gave him a look of approval. "How did you get the company of such a lovely young woman?"

Klaus smirked. "Just stumbled upon her in my travels." He said jokingly.

The woman laughed lightly, before grabbing two menu's from the counter and leading them towards a booth. "Your regular booth. What would you like to drink?"

"Water." They both answered at the same time.

Once the woman was out of ear shot Caroline looked at Klaus expectantly. He just stared at his menu, not noticing her persistent gaze. Once he did look up he gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

Her face turned incredulous. "What was that?"

He laughed. "I have friends. Besides, Lisa is one of the best cooks on the planet, also one of the friendliest people on the planet. Originally she is from Norway." He said smirking at the look of disbelief in her eyes.

_So that's what that accent is_, Caroline thought. "Well then..."

Then there was a small _ding _as the door opened and Klaus' head whipped around. He would know a scent like that anywhere.

**-;-**

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review! Follow me on tumblr **_**klarolinedrabblerequests.**_


	6. Chapter 6:Monster

_**Chapter Six**_

He knew that scent anywhere. That was the scent of a werewolf, he smirked to himself as he watched the boy walk up to the counter, tapping his hands nervously on the marble.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, completely oblivious to what was happening.

He turned back to her then satisfied that he wasn't so wrong about those werewolves after all. "Yes?" He gave her a charming smile, and she returned it, though her eyes were still wary.

Caroline was about to reply but at Lisa came back with the drinks, so she just let it go. "Here you are." She said as she set the waters down in front of them. "Do you know what you want to order or do you need a couple minutes."

"I need a couple minutes still." Caroline smiled at the woman.

"Alright." Lisa smiled and walked over to help the man at the desk who Caroline had noticed kept looking over at Klaus. Looking back to Klaus she realized his attention was also on the man at the counter again.

Before she could ask him about it he stood and started walking towards the door. "I'll be right back." He told her absentmindedly exiting before she could question him. She frowned and sat back against the booth crossing her arms across her chest.

"Where is he going?" Lisa asked as she handed the boy at the counter a bag she had stocked with cookies.

Caroline just shrugged trying to stop herself from pouting, why did she even care if he left? The boy exited out the same door as Klaus without another word. "How do you know..." She had to think, what had Lisa called him, Nicholas? "Nick?"

Lisa smiled. "I met him I think ten years ago. He was in town back when this still counted as a town. Stopped by my coffee shop and he loved the cooking, most people do." She winked. "He stops by every so often now." Her face creased with worry for just a second but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. "He really is such a sweet boy. It's nice that he has you, I worry about him sometimes you know. Whenever he stops by he's always alone, once he came with his sister, lovely girl, but I hear even she's gone now."

Caroline felt bad, this woman had no idea who Klaus really was. "Yeah." She gave her a fake smile. The sound of the door rang again and Carolines head snapped up, but it was not Klaus' eyes she met, it was Tyler's. "Tyler?"

"Caroline!" He exclaimed running to her and throwing his arms around her. "Come on, we have to get you out of here." He told her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door as Lisa looked on in confusion.

"Wait-" She started trying to pull her hand from his. "Tyler stop! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I'm here to get you away from him!" He hissed. "Bonnie did a location spell, I am so happy you're okay, but we have to get out of here before Klaus comes back!"

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, trying to figure out what exactly just happened. Then there was the sound, the bell. That stupid bell, and then a snarl ripped through the air. Her eyes snapped open to see Klaus standing at the door his eyes black with the a gold ring, his fangs displayed threateningly. Tyler stepped in front of Caroline and growled at him, Caroline's eyes flew to Lisa who was now looking on with an expression of horror.

In a split second Klaus lunged at Tyler and, before he could react, snapped his neck in one swift moment. "Tyler! What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed her eyes attacking Klaus with a glare.

"Me? You're the one who was about to run off with your old boyfriend!" He sneered.

"Actually, I wasn't, mister crazy possessive stalker! I was going to tell him that I was giving you a chance, but obviously that was a mistake!" Caroline shrieked furiously. "I thought you were somehow better than all of this but I guess I was wrong!"

They hadn't even noticed they had been moving closer to each other until they were barely inches apart. "Fine, if I'm so terrible than I guess I should just do this." He whispered threateningly and before Caroline could even blink Lisa was on the ground her neck twisted awkwardly and unnaturally.

Caroline shook her head backing up. "You are a monster." She said firmly, but quietly as tears built up in her eyes. "She didn't deserve to die, especially not like that."

"Well you said it yourself, I'm a monster." He growled.

-;-

**Sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading! Please review! Follow me on tumblr **_**klarolinedrabblerequests**_** and **_**klarolineisawesome**_


	7. Chapter 7:Fear is Not Love

_**Chapter Seven**_

Caroline set her jaw, of course he wasn't going to change, it was all a lie. She knew that though, he told her that. Back when she had just become a vampire, still naive Caroline. The Caroline that didn't understand what Klaus was, who he was. She knew he was bad, but naive Caroline could only think about the fact that she was finally the one. _Stupid, stupid girl_, she thought as she narrowed her eyes at Klaus. Thinking back to around a year ago, why hadn't she remembered that before. That he will _never be good_...

_"Klaus?" She asked quietly against his chest, as he rubbed circles on her back with his thumb. _

_"Hmmm?" He hummed softly into her hair._

_"Why do you do all the things you do? What I mean is, you can obviously be good, sometimes. So why do you kill, and torture, and all?" _

_He set his jaw and pushed her from his body, Caroline landed hard on the ground. She looked up at his back with confusion, the only sign of his anger was that his breathing had become harder. Of course when he turned back she could see it in all of his features, the way his fangs relesased, and his veins showed under his eyes, his eyes that had turned black now._

_Caroline's eyes widened in what she was sure he would interpret as fear, though she refused to call it that. "I am not good, Caroline." He spit her name with so much venom it made her flinch. "I will never be good. Remember that."_

_She swallowed nervously crawling backwards into the wall. "I-I- didn't mean to..."_

_He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them again his face was back to normal. Her eyes stayed wide and focused on his, watching him warily. Ready to run at any sudden movements, forgetting that she couldn't run from him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from him. This was the first time that she really realized how desperately she needed to get away from him._

**-;-**

Caroline let out a shaky breath. "I guess I just keep forgetting, you will never be good will you?" Her eyes were wet with tears, and she found herself wondering why she cared enough to cry over him. Taking a couple slow steps towards him she put her hands on his face and forced him to look at her. "Klaus, I'm only going to say this once." She told him firmly as he grimaced at her. "I don't know, exactly what's happened with you and me, but obviously we need each other for some odd reason, but-. Klaus I deserve better than this. I deserve better than wondering wether the last person I met is going to be alive in the morning. You know I do."

His face fell and his eyes softened. It was true she did deserve so much better than him...but she wouldn't try and leave would she? No. He wouldn't allow it. He would chain her up in a cellar if he had to. Starve her of blood and just keep her in a coffin like everyone else that betrayed him. He wouldn't let her betray him too! He just wouldn't, he couldn't lose her.

His thoughts were interrupted when she continued. "I won't leave you though Klaus, but you want me to love you. I can't love you, Klaus, if I'm afraid of you."

His shoulders sagged. She wasn't going to leave? He looked down, trying to hide the tear rolling down his face. She wasn't going to leave...even after she snapped her boyfriends neck. He groaned internally when he realized he used the word boyfriend to describe the mutt she was with before him.

Then the other words kicked in, she wasn't going to leave, but she didn't love him? She can't love him? His features hardened and he glared at her. Grabbing her wrists and tearing her hands from his face he pulled her unexpectedly toward him, letting a growl escape his throat. "Caroline, you will love me, and you will stay with me." He said with finality.

She frowned, hardly fazed by the tight grip he had on her wrists. "Klaus..." She sighed, shaking her head. "That was your friend. You may be able to break me, or hurt me, or get me to say what you want me to say, but then what will you have. Forced loyalty that eventually breaks your heart when I get the smallest chance to escape and I take it. You hunt me down and kill me for what you call 'betrayal' when you know for a fact you were the one that betrayed me. Is that really what you want Klaus? All I'm asking is that you try Klaus, I'm not asking you to be perfect or anything Klaus, and I don't want you to do that stupid manipulative crap where you just don't do anything wrong around me. I just want an honest effort to not...well be evil. What do you say, can you try? For me?"

He stared down at her, not expecting that. She was just being honest, turns out honesty hurt like hell. He let go of her wrists and pushed her away roughly. "I am trusting you to get back to the house without making any escape attempts well I clean this up." He said gesturing to the floor.

Caroline smiled lightly, and before going out the door placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered into her ear, her smile fell though when she remembered what had just taken place. Klaus obviously liked her, and she was sure he would regret it by the time he got back. He may seem heartless, but he really isn't.

Klaus smirked slightly when she kissed him on the cheek, though it was wiped from his face when he realized what he had just done. He killed Lisa, probably the only friend he had left. He shook his head, falling down on the seat nearest to him. He had never meant to do that.

**-;-**

**Sorry it's so short! Hope you liked it anyway! Please review! :) Follow me on tumblr **_**Klarolinedrabblerequests**_** and **_**Klarolineisawesome.**_


	8. Chapter 8:Showing Love the Wrong Way

_**Chapter Eight**_

Caroline got back to the house sitting down on the couch a small smile across her lips, she was glad Klaus had trusted her to at least not make a run for it on her way back to the house. She really did care for him, though sometimes she wondered why. There was always a reason when she did wonder. Somehow he never said the right thing, and she loved that. Maybe it was strange, but that's how she knew he was trying. When he said the right thing is when she worried, he always knows what people want to here. Whether it's the truth or not he'll say it to get what he wants, when he does that, that's what bothers her.

She jumped when she heard a sound outside straining her ear and sitting up to pull back the curtain in front of the window. She expected to see Klaus walking toward the house, but instead she found unfamiliar faces carrying some sort of red container in there hands. She ducked behind the wall before she could see what it was, when they looked towards the window. Thinking for a second she realized if Klaus had visited this place more than once he had to have enemies. That was confirmed when she heard the voices outside.

"You sure he's not here?" One of them asked nervously.

"Yes, we've got Kaleb back at the diner, he's still there. Now will you shut up before she hears us."

Her eyes widened, her? _Were they talking about me_, she asked herself, ducking lower. How did they even know she was there, or who she was? What were they trying to do? Suddenly she realized what people kept in red containers. Gasoline. They were going to burn her, she realized with a start. Looking at all her escape routes, and the placement of the people outside, who by the looks of them were werewolves, she quickly concluded that she was totally screwed.

-;-

Klaus pulled up at the house, eyes wide jumping out of the car and running toward the burning structure. "Caroline!" He called out frantically, practically ripping the door of his hinges. The entire place was up in flames, and he was terrified. "Caroline!" He called again. He almost hopped with relief when he heard the small voice coming from the bathroom.

"Klaus?" She said softly from where she laid on the floor of the bathroom. Had he not been a hybrid there is no way he could have heard her. He ran through the house knocking the door down swiftly and pulling her out the nearest exit.

"Caroline." He said, his hands cupping her face as she tried to focus on what had just happened. "Are you alright?" Klaus asked sincerely. A small smile spread across her face, feeling slightly delusional and finding the expression on his face endearing. He frowned at her amusement in his turmoil. It took him a second to see the burns on her body that weren't healing quite like the others. "Why aren't these healing?" He asked seriously.

She laughed, sounding slightly like a crazy person. "They had vervain gas, very...effective." She said leaning her head into his hand closing her eyes and smiling.

He huffed furiously, his eyes turninf black and a small snarl escaping his lips. Someone was persposely targetting his Caroline, and he would not allow it. When his eyes returned to Caroline they were their normal blue and he kissed her forehead. Apparently she had fallen asleep. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the car. He was going to make whoever did this pay, but first he had to get her out of harms way.

-;-

_Caroline had never dreamt like this before. She was watching herself with him._

_She watched herself smile as he spun her around. Caroline remembered this day, it was the third time he had visited her dream, before she knew what he was capable of. "Caroline." He whispered into her neck, after pulling her close to him. _

_She watched as his fangs extended, watched herself stand there eyes closed, happy and completely oblivious. It made her feel like the stupid girl in the horror movie. The girl, who she refused to call herself anymore, froze her eyes shooting open when his teeth pierced her skin. She whimpered quietly. "W-what are you doing?" She asked quietly after a long moment of fear silencing her._

_He just shh'd her and the girl shut up. It made Caroline frown, this man didn't look like he cared about the girl in his arms. This man looked like he wanted to possess the girl in his arms._

_Suddenly the scene dissapeared from in front of her, it was replaced with another more recent dream. _

_"Caroline." He said softly, playing with the girls golden hair, eyes looking at her with so much admiration. The girl looked so scared though. He was being so sweet to her. Unbelievably happy, but she was terrified._

_The girl took in a ragged breath and his gaze immediately became concerned. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

_All she did was shake her head though. Caroline watched the interaction and saw Klaus' eyes sadden. She suddenly realized why he had gotten so angry. He knew she didn't trust him and he hated it. That's why he did what he did next. Caroline flinched when she saw his hands move to the girls waist, making her stand and pushing her towards the wall, his eyes growing cold. The girl looked up at him with trembling lips with a shocked, and scared expression. He didn't even say a word before his teeth were imbedded in her flesh. When the girl went to push him away he grabbed her face roughly forcing her to look him in the eye. "Do not move." He told her._

_"Klaus, please." The girl begged. "I-I'm sorry." _

_He looked at her with sad eyes again suddenly. He wrapped his arms around her kissing the spot on her neck he had previously attacked. "You have nothing to be sorry for love." Her hands went to his shoulders feeling weak, using them for support, she whimpered and hid her face in his chest._

_Then she saw it, though he had a crappy way of showing it Caroline saw the way he looked at that girl, at her, he loved her._

**-;-**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Good, bad, evil? Follow me on tumblr: **_**tvd-siblings.**_


	9. Chapter 9:Safe

_**Chapter Nine**_

Caroline opened her eyes to, yet another, unfamiliar room. She blinked trying to remember how she got here, but she couldn't. The last thing she remembered. was laying on the bathroom floor afraid for her life. Than it came to her, where was Klaus? Those people seemed to be after him, what if they had decided holding her hostage was a better way to get him. She sat up loooking around frantically. "Klaus!" She called out trying to keep the fear from her voice.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Caroline?" He asked in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, comforted by his presence. "What happened?"

He sighed, climbing on the bed he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, her back resting on his chest, as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "I'm not sure actually. I came back to find the house burning." His grip on her tightened at the thought of almost losing her. Carolines hand rubbed soothing circles on his arm when she felt him tense. "Do you remember anything?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I remember...um...there were seven of them. They were werewolves, and they talked about you, and someone named Kalob, making sure you were still at the diner." Klaus' jaw clenched at the realization, he was the reason. Though he was already quite sure that was the reason, the comfirmation was not the least bit comforting.

"Well they're never coming anywhere near you again. I'll keep you safe."

Caroline smiled and snuggled into his chest. She felt completely sage in his arms knowing he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Usually it would bother her to count on someone else to keep her safe, but she was so tired. She just let it be falling asleep again in his arms.

-;-

Elena sat at the boarding house her head in her hands, she could feel Damons gaze on her as he sat on the couch across the room, drinking and pretending not to care. Stefan was talking to Bonnie about something witchy when the door opened to reveal Tyler.

All of them stood at the same time. "What happened, did you find Caroline?" Elena asked, looking around Tyler hoping to see Caroline follow behind him.

Tyler shook his head. "Klaus came back and snapped my neck before I could get her out of there, I think he has her compelled."

Damon smirked. "That or she just likes the big bad hybrid. I mean she is one for the bad boys." Everyone in the room shot Damon a glare, he rolled his eyes. "No reason to get all judgey on me."

Elena huffed. "Well at least we know where she is, and that she's alive."

Bonnie frowned. "Actually I can no longer find her. Klaus must have a witch with him."

"Well looks like we're back to square one." Damon took a long drink, gritting his teeth.

-;-

Klaus removed himself from the bed, careful not to wake Caroline. He left a note fore her on the pillow in case she woke up. Telling her to stay inside, and that he'd be back soon. He didn't mention in the note that he was going to rip the hearts out of some very foolish werewolves. He had Rita track them down for him, well he was at it he had her put a stop to any tracking of him or Caroline. He wasn't sure that he wouldn't kill that mutt if he saw him again.

Locking the door before he left, he went to hunt down some werewolves.

-;-

**Sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading! Please review! Follow me on tumblr **_**originalsiblings.**_


	10. Chapter 10:Phone Call

_**Chapter Ten**_

Caroline opened her eyes to an dark empty room with a small lamp on, she sighed. Her eyes searched the small room for any sign of Klaus until she found the small peice of paper sitting on the desk on the opposite wall. She stood, letting the blanket fall on the bed, getting distracted by her horrid appearence as she walked. Her clothes were ruined. Burned, and stained black by smoke.

She snatched the paper from the desk and read it carefully.

_Caroline,_

_Stay inside be safe, I went to take care of some business. I will be back soon I promise._

_Klaus._

Of course. It drove her up a wall when he said things like 'I've got business to take care of'. Made her feel like...like a toy or something.

She sighed walking out of the small room into an even darker. Her hands searched the wall until she found a switch that lit it up. It looked like a nice basement. It was dark, but she couldn't complain. She plopped down on the couch in front of the tv. Wondering what kind of movies the hybrid would have.

-;-

Klaus' hand tore through the chest of the first werewolf he saw. "Hello, mate." He said with a calmly before ripping the heart out of the stunned man. Dropping it carelessly to the ground he looked around the room and smirked. "Who's next?"

-;-

Caroline had been wandering around the basement for the past three hours. She found it had about the same as a small apartment. Kitchen that connected closely with the living room, right next to the bathroom, and one bedroom, that she had slept in last night.

She had found the outside door, and made sure it was locked tightly. Of course if they decided to just start it on fire she doubted locking it would help. It made her feel safer though. Next she decided a shower would be a good idea, she found there was a change of clothes waiting for her in the bathroom. Then making her way to the living room and picked through the movies until she found one she liked. That had been what she did for the next hour until she heard the key in the door.

Caroline perked up, looking forward to not sitting around in the dull basement, and even if she did still have to stay here at least she wouldn't be alone anymore. Being home alone has never been an enjoyable thing for her.

Klaus opened the door slowly, greeted by a smiling blonde sitting on the couch. She still looked a little shaken up, but she looked better than last night. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He replied in a smooth voice. He felt guilty suddenly, like he was lying to her. as he looked down at the clean clothes he had changed into after basically massacring that werewolf pack. He probably should have turned them into hybrids, but he was pissed. He wanted them dead. "Whatchya doin?" He asked casually making his way over to her.

"Watching a movie." She smiled. God he loved her, just her smile made him incapable of breathing sometimes. He quickly composed himself as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Closing his eyes as she leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment well it lasted. He knew that there was always going to be another fight something else that he lied to her about that she found out about. Right now though she was happy, and he was going to enjoy it.

"Klaus?" She asked nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Hmmm?" He hummed not opening his eyes.

"Where were you today?"

He cleared his throat. "Nowhere, it...doesn't really matter."

Caroline sighed exasperatedly, pulling back from him, bringing a frown to his face. "Klaus!"

"What? What did I do now?" He asked with an exhausted expression, he didn't want to fight.

"I just don't-...I don't want to feel like that girl." She looked down.

"What girl?"

"The girl I used to be...the girl who is dating a psychopath and doesn't know it, or care because at least he's hot right? I don't want to be her anymore... The point is, I don't care if you are a psychotic serial killer Klaus, as long as I know about it." She explained with a frown.

He sighed. "If I tell you what I was doing will you at least give me an hour before yelling at me?"

One corned of her mouth turned up and she nodded enthusiastically.

Klaus explained in as little detail as possible what he had done that day, as she promised she didn't say a thing for an hour. When she had it out with him about his disregard for life.

Klaus replied with a spiel about how he did it to protect her and he was going to continue to do whatever he needed to, to keep her safe. Whether she liked it or not.

Somehow at the end of everything she ended up falling asleep another night in his arms.

-;-

The next morning Klaus awoke to the sound of Caroline's quiet sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly to calm her. "What's wrong, love?" He asked quietly, wondering if he had done something, again.

"I-I miss my friends, my family." She said between ragged breaths.

His face fell. He knew it was irrational, but he didn't like the thought of her needing someone else he wanted to be enough for her. Also he didn't at all trust them. Knowing they would not like the idea of Caroline staying with him. He sat up throwing his feet over the side of the bed and staring at the floor. "They will try and take you away from me." He told her quietly.

Caroline knew it was true, they would not be okay with her and Klaus. She needed them though, how could she go the rest of her life without seeing the only people who were there for her entire life. "Can- can I just call them?" She stuttered, hating that she had to ask _permission_. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes before slumping his shoulder and reaching into the drawer of the desk, pulling out the Cell phone.

"Fine, but no mentions of where you are." He told her firmly, he wasn't going to have her angry at him for killing one of them that came to try and play the hero.

She smiled brightly throwing her arms around him. "Thank you!" She squeaked kissing him on the cheek. He smirked placing the phone in her hand.

He laid down next to her as she dialed Elena's phone number.

"Hello?" The girl on the other end of the phone answered groggily.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled into the phone.

"Caroline!" Elena replied with just as much enthusiasm. "Where are you? We can't use Bonnie's tracking spell because Klaus seems to have a witch of his own. Do you know where you are?"

Caroline's eyes flicked to Klaus who was scowling at the ceiling. "I can't tell you that, Elena, but I'm safe. Klaus is taking very good care of me." She smiled down at him, and he smiled back.

"Caroline, has he compelled you?" Elena asked, even though she knew if he did Caroline more than likely wouldn't know.

Suudenly the phone wasn't in her hand anymore. She looked up just in time to see it smash into the wall. Looking back to Klaus she saw his furious expression and grabbed his arm lightly. "K-kl-klaus? Are you alright?" She stumbled over her words, Klaus was terrifying when he was angry. He didn't always exersize self control, and that scared her.

**-;-**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, helps me write faster ;) Follow me on tumblr **_**originalsiblings**_


	11. Chapter 11:The beginning of goodbye

_**Chapter 11**_

Klaus felt Carolines hesistant touch on his arms, he turned back to see her fear filled face. He hadn't meant to scare her. It seems he was always scaring her without meaning to. She was so easily frightened sometimes, well others she was so strong. It boggled him sometimes. He looked away, taking a deep breath before looking back. "I'm sorry." He said quietly stroking her arm. "I didn't mean to lose my temper."

She looked at him questioningly. "What made you so angry?" She asked tentatively.

Klaus sighed turning his head to the ground, he swallowed nervously. "Caroline I lied to you."

Her back straightened as she realized what he could be saying. "About what?" He didn't answer. "_About what_?" She asked more firmly, backing herself into the wall.

Klaus looked at her with sad eyes. "I just didn't want you to leave, I was afraid you would leave."

"_What did you do_?" She carefully articulated each word.

He closed his eyes for a second and sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry." He whispered finally. "I compelled you to want to stay."

She shook her head, wiping away tears she didn't even know were there. "Undo it!" She almost screamed at him.

He looked up at her and then shook his head. "Caroline, you're going to leave me, I can't let you leave me."

"Then don't! Tie me up in a cellar for all I care! Just don't compell me! I told you how much I hate compulsion!" Suddenly it was all coming back to her again, the stupid girl from before. The one that trusted Damon, the one that probably didn't even need to be compelled. She was doing it again, trusting Klaus, he was just as bad as Damon. Probably worse.

And as soon as she realized she needed to leave she felt it, this voice in the back of her head telling her she didn't want to leave. It sounded like her voice, but it wasn't it was Klaus' voice. He reached toward her as she started crying, but she threatened him with her fangs. "Get away from me!" She screamed at him.

He held down her legs as she relentlessly kicked at him, and moved his other hand to her face to rub soothing circles with his thumb on her cheek as he shushed her. He looked into her eyes, and suddenly she was paralyzed and it terrified her. What was he going to do? She felt all the breath leaved her body as she watched him decide what to do.

Then she felt it, his pupils dialated and she no longer felt the compulsive need to stay there. SIghing she let her head drop against the wall. Then she felt another compulsion he had apparently used without her knowledge, and she was asleep before she could even realize what he'd done.

-;-

Klaus looked down at Caroline's sleeping body knowing she would be furious when she woke, probably try and run away which is why he had to do this.

-;-

**What's he gonna do? ;) I know this is a short chapter but I am gonna try and do another chapter in the next three days that will hopefully be longer. Thanks for reading, please review! Follow me on tumblr **_**originalsiblings.**_


	12. Chapter 12:You hurt me Finale Chapter

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Klaus sighed sitting down next to Caroline's sleeping body. His hand stroked her hair slowly as he thought over what he was going to do now. She would have to forgive him eventually, but right now he couldn't worry about her forgiveness. It hurt him too much to think of the anger in her eyes last he'd seen them. So he wouldn't. He wouldn't think of them and he wouldn't look at them. Eventually she would have to forgive him right?

One day he would bring her back and she would learn to love him, the way she was supposed to. They would be the way they were supposed to be. He looked down at the girl beside him, barely aware of the tears that came rolling down his cheek at the thought of not being with her the way they were meant to be. The thought of not seeing her smile for god knows how long, but he had to do this. She was going to get herself killed if he didn't keep her with him. And this was one way. This would work. He had to do this to keep her safe. This was for her, he kept repeating that in his head, but he knew who it was for. It was for him, so she couldn't leave him. He would do what he did when his family tried to leave him.

Of course he couldn't just dagger Caroline. So inject her with vervain, not give her any blood, and in no time at all she would petrify until he fed her blood to wake her. She was so warm and beautiful he hated to do this to her. Klaus knew how painful it would be for her to slowly starve from lack of blood, but he needed to keep her with him. So that's what he would do.

-;-

Caroline opened her eyes to see Klaus standing over her with a dejected look on his face. She watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath. She didn't realize what was happening until she looked around and relized where she was. In a half open coffin with Klaus standing over her ready to close it. Trying to get out she qucikly realized she was too weak to move. "Klaus?" She asked quietly as it was all she could manage. He tilted his head, and she could see the pain in his eyes. Caroline gave him a pleaing look. Begging with her eyes for him to not do what she realized he was going to.

Elena had told her what Katherine had said it was like to slowly petrify from blood deprivation. And Klaus was going to make her do that? The man that promised to protect her seemed to hurt her more than anyone else.

Looking back she saw him look down at her one more time, carressing her cheek before he closed the top, she heard the click of a lock and let out a small sob. Finding the only strength she had, she placed her hand on the top of the coffin, trying to open it and failing miserably. "Please?" She whispered against the smooth silky surface. "Please don't do this."

Her pleas did not go unheard, on the outside of the coffin Klaus fell to the ground. The look in her eyes right then would haunt him forever and he knew it. He could not let her leave though. What would he do without her? At least this way he knew she would always be there. Waiting for him.

When he heard her quiet whimper he closed his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose as he tried to remove the sound from his mind. He knew how her voice, her eyes, her lips, would haunt him. Honestly it broke his heart.

-;-

Caroline's eyes drifted closed as she tried to ignore the searing pain in every fiber of her body as it craved blood. Her mind went to the place it usually did when she needed to be in a happy place. Of course her happy place seemed more tragic now in her current situation, but even if it was a lie, it gave her hope. Maybe he would realize how much he was hurting her. Realize what he had done and stop, though she highly doubted it she let her mind go to one of the many times Klaus had convinced her of how much he loved her.

_Caroline laid down on the ground awaiting Klaus' arrival to her dream. Honestly she just wanted to sleep, her day had not gone well, she was tortured by werewolves, just because she was a vampire._

_It hurt just to think about it. Making her flinch a little. Suddenly Klaus was there. "What's wrong love?" He asked sitting next to her and pulling her up onto his lap, so her head was laying on his chest. _

_She shook her head. "I don't wanna do this. I'm so tired Klaus, I just want to sleep. Please!" He frowned stroking her hair slowly._

_"Then sleep." He told her kissing the top of her head. "I'll be here if you want to talk." He said softly. Sometimes he could be so sweet well others so evil, why was that. _

_Her sobs broke the silence of the room, his arms tightened around her. As if to prove to her she was safe. Of course honestly this was one of the only times she wished he was actually there to hold her, to keep her safe. No one else could keep her safe like she knew he could. "They kept hurting me." His soothhing shushing stopped as a growl escaped his lips. _

_"Who?" He asked firmly. She replied with just a shake of her head._

_"Please, just-" She was cut off by another shushing coming from Klaus as he stroked her back._

_"It's alright, I understand, I'll keep you safe Caroline, when I find you I swear no one will ever hurt you again." _

_She looked up at him, her eyes saying what she couldn't. 'How will you keep me safe from you?'_

A question Caroline now remembered he never answered. Now she could see why, as another whimper escaped her lips, as the pain overwhelmed every one of her senses, demanding blood. Yet she got nothing. She could feel her body giving up, and it hurt. So much. What exactly was his plan? Did he think she would forgive him for this, would she forgive him for this?

**END**

-;-

**So this is the last chapter! I hope you guys liked it...I am thinking a sequel if you guys want one? Thanks for reading, please review! Follow me on tumblr **_**originalsiblings**_**.**


	13. Chapter 13:SEQUEL

Uncontainable Sequel to Incapable here: /s/8305811/1/

_Sorry it won't let me create a regular link but if you copy and paste "/s/8305811/1/" After fanfiction . net it will take you to the sequel_

_If it's still not working try this without the spaces: originalsiblings . tumblr / Currently_


End file.
